


Dark To Light

by amyfortuna



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up together in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark To Light

In sleep the differences iron out, tension relaxing down to peace. Being a hero isn't as easy as it looks, and it doesn't even look easy.

When morning sun creeps in to touch her hair with golden light, Buffy curls in to hide from it, shifting from her normal way of sleeping on her back to a fetal position. Although she looks like she is made of light, she too is at home in the darkness, like the creatures she kills.

Faith just curls into Buffy when they sleep together. Their foreheads end up all but touching, just a nanometer apart, and their arms wrap around each other until they look like one Slayer, dark and blonde hair in tangles together on the pillow.

Buffy wakes first, as always, sits halfway up, shifts out of the sunlight, looks down at her sleeping girlfriend, who has managed to take over more than half the bed, and smiles.


End file.
